One example of a resistance-change memory is a superlattice phase-change memory. The superlattice phase-change memory uses a change in resistance associated with a change in a superlattice structure.
With the scaling-down of the resistance-change memory, the distance between adjacent memory cells is reduced, which causes mutual interference between adjacent memory cells. The mutual interference between adjacent memory cells causes operation errors. The superlattice phase-change memory is no exception and it is preferable to prevent the mutual interference between adjacent memory cells.